


Blink

by MeeemWho



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory headcanon time, M/M, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeemWho/pseuds/MeeemWho
Summary: In which Robin recalls a certain person's past.Grima and M!Robin centric.Chrobin Week Day 5 - Memories





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> Post Grima fight. In the space between Robin dying and coming home.

There was truly nothing here.

No air. No light. Not even the sound of his own heart.

Robin wasn’t sure if it was even beating.

He wasn’t even sure if his eyes were open or closed.

But he felt them blink once. And again.

And on the third blink, he had suddenly appeared somewhere else.

\---

There was light filtering through the trees as a covered wagon traveled along a dirt trail. A lady with white hair and tan skin was holding the reins to a black horse.

“Any minute now we’ll be crossing the border, Robin.” She said to the wagon. A small head poked out of the tarp. A young child, almost eight, with a mop of long white hair appeared, his eyes wide and hopeful.

“And then we’ll be in… Eye-lies?” He asked.

“Ylisse, Robin.” The woman said, picking him up out of the wagon and onto her lap. A familiar purple coat was tied around her waist, the heat of summer preventing her from wearing it. Robin was wearing a tan and white dress, matching his mother’s colors, save for her black pants.

“When are we going to stop anyway?” Robin asked, holding a hand up to try and catch a branch as they rolled by. “I don’t want to sleep in the wagon again. I miss my bed and the animals.”

Robin’s mother sighed. “Just a few more days, and then we never have to move again. No more night traveling either once we cross into Ylisse.”

Robin smiled. There was only a few minutes more of forest they passed out of it and into a clearing. Robin jumped as he noticed his mother crying.

“Mom? What’s the matter?” He asked, pulling at her arm.

“Nothing. Nothing at all, Robin.” She said, smiling and pulling him into a hug.

“We’re out of Plegia, Robin. We don’t have to run ever again.”

\---

Robin blinked and the darkness was back.

But in front of him, was the reflection of himself. Red scars running down the sides of his face and wings stretching out to either side.

Grima, he tried to say, but there was no air for his words to travel in.

He blinked, and he was brought to another place again.

\---

A tall, lanky boy was struggling to keep his arm straight as he held up a lead pipe. He grit his teeth and held his breath as an older woman circled him. Gravel crunched beneath her boots as she watched his form.

“Stop holding your breath Robin, unless you want to pass out.”

Robin took in a breath, but his arm faltered and the pipe dropped to the ground. He cursed under his breath as his mother went to pick it up.

“If you stop breathing during combat, Robin, you’ll lose your stamina. Now hold it with your left.” She handed it to him. “And breathe this time.”

Robin huffed and held his arm straight out again. His legs were properly stanced to give him balance and maneuverability, just like his mother had trained him to do.

“The better you can hold this, the easier it will be to hold a sword and tome later.” She looked him over again. “Breathe, Robin.”

Robin let out a breath he barely realized he was holding. Exhaling and focusing on keeping his arm steady. He was tiring already, and they had barely started todays training. If he didn’t pass whatever silent test his mother was putting before him, he would never be able to practice magic today.

“...That’s good for now, you can let it down gently.”

Robin sighed in relief and carefully let his arm drop. One last test to gently place it on the ground without dropping it, and then he was done.

“You’re doing well Robin.” His mother said, ruffling his hair much to his annoyance. “Soon enough you’ll be able to protect this whole village if they need it.”

Robin rolled his eyes. “Like I’ll actually be fighting. You said it yourself, ‘Ylisse is far too peaceful for my tastes.’”

“Well it’s always good to stay on edge. And who knows? Maybe someone will find your talents useful and whisk you away from the farmer life.” His mother smiled at him. Her coat was draped around her shoulders, protecting her from the cold autumn breeze. It rippled through his hair, finally short and cropped like he’d wanted it for years, and sent a small shiver down his spine.

Robin laughed. “Sure, whenever the Prince himself comes into town, let me know.”

\---

Another blink, another sudden void.

This time Grima was sitting on… something. Robin could even feel something under his feet. Grima’s back was turned and his wings relaxed.

Robin stepped towards him, trying to figure out what was going on.

They made eye contact, crimson eyes staring into brown.

And then Robin blinked again.

\---

Chrom, prince of Ylisse, was currently sitting on his dining room table.

Robin froze before he could drop the tea kettle his mother asked him to bring out.

“You’re-”

“Chrom, yes, nice to meet you too.” Chrom smiled. It seemed far too genuine for someone like him. And gods, what a smile it was.

Nope. Nope. That’s the Prince. No thoughts like that.

Robin didn’t realize he was gawking until his mother cleared her throat from the other side of the table.

“Well Robin, introduce yourself to the nice man.”

Robin jolted to attention, quickly placing the tea kettle down on the table and holding out his hand.

“I-I’m Robin. Robin Seraph.”

Chrom took his hand and gave it a good shake. Wow, he was very strong.

“Chrom Lowell. Very nice to finally meet you in person.”

Robin’s mother gestured Robin to sit down, and he did so. The tea cup in front of him went untouched as his mother started to speak.

Apparently, Chrom had heard about the bandits who had attacked their small village some weeks ago. He had heard about Robin’s skills from a passing merchant with bold red hair and wanted to seek him out himself. Being able to wield magic and weapons was a rare skill in Ylisse.

But before Chrom could extend an invitation, Robin’s mother stopped him.

“Now, before you go making an offer to my son to join some militia you’re forming, I think I should explain why, exactly, that may not be the best idea.”

And so, his mother explained their origins. It was the same story she told Robin time and time again when he asked. She skimmed over Robin’s true purpose and only explained that Validar, a powerful leader of the grimleal, was seeking him. She talked about their escape and how they hid in Plegia under the guise of farmers and vagabonds for years before finally being able to move to Ylisse. She talked about Robins training, and how she used to be a general for the Plegian army before she married.

“And most importantly. You need to know that this information can not be shared.” She stated. “I’m only trusting you with this because I’m sure you’re well aware of the situation it would not only put me in, but the entirety of this village as well. As far as anyone else is aware, Robin and I are simply refugees of the Plegian war. Mages who fled their country after my husband died.”

Chrom nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation.

Robin was still trying to catch up with the fact that he was about to be offered a position in Chrom’s personal militia.

“And Robin.” She turned, looking at her son. “You know that you can’t tell anyone either. Not even your closest friends. That has never changed.”

Robin nodded.

“But, you still need to promise me one thing.” She said, the creases in her cheeks fading as her expression grew softer.

“Promise me you’ll at least write sometime.” His mother placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know you won’t say no, you’ve been dying to get out of this farm. Just try and make sure I know you’re okay, alright?”

Robin felt the tears welling in his eyes as he hugged his mother.

He was about to start a life all his own.

\---

Blink.

There was texture this time. A cobble floor with a table on it.

The same table he had just seen before.

These weren't his memories. As much as he had hoped they were.

Chrom was there before them, and the only way that could be was if…

'If they were my memories?' A voice echoed in his head.

Grima.

He was nowhere to be seen. Robin tried to keep his eyes open for longer, to not blink again.

He needed answers. Where was he? How long had he been here?

Blink.

\---

Robin was panicking.

One moment, he and Chrom were walking in the garden. Robin was trying not to stare at his lips as they talked.

And the next, Chrom was doubled over in pain as Robin was forced to fight off an assassin. A well timed elfire to the chest and he stopped moving. Chrom didn't get up either.

And so Robin was kneeling down beside him, calling for help from someone. The only answers were screams from all around the castle.

They were under attack.

And for some reason, Robin couldn't move himself to worry about that. The only thing he could focus on was trying to keep Chrom breathing.

"Chrom? Chrom!?" He was shaking, trying to search for anything that could stop the blood running out into the grass. "Chrom please, stay with me. Do you have a vulenary? An elixir? Anything?"

Chrom coughed, blood splattering on his lips. 

There was no time. Robin searched through his pockets and finally found something. A vulenary, already used and with barely a third of potion left. Robin uncapped it and held it to Chrom's lips.

"Here, Chrom. Please. Drink this."

Chrom could barely lift his arm to take it and drink from the bottle, finishing it off as Robin held his breath.

It might not stop the bleeding, but it would give him a moment with less pain to move and get help. He bitterly waited for a moment. They were running out of time.

And then Chrom coughed again. More blood splattering onto his chest.

"Robin. Get Lissa- please. Maribelle."

"Chrom we need to get you inside, and I'm not leaving you here alone." There was a sound of thunder from inside, something terrible was happening. Chrom seemed to notice it too, eyes darting to the castle. 

"Leave me here, Robin." Chrom groaned. "I- go help. I'll be okay."

"No you won't Chrom." Robin snapped back. Why was he not being level headed here? "You need to get up with me and go inside. I can't help you but someone there can."

Chrom furrowed his eyebrows, glaring at Robin. "Robin. Be reasonable- plea-" he was cut off my another cough.

"No Chrom! Just, no!" Robins thoughts were racing. He couldn't stand to even think about a future without him. He had plans, he had dreams, he had a life. Why wasn't he being rational?

"Chrom. I don't even want to think about living without you. I can't, I just can't live without you." Robin felt the tears coming.

Chrom scowled. "Go, Robin!"

Robin yelled. "No, Chrom! I won't leave you behind! I love you too much!"

Their eyes widened as Robin and Chrom registered what he said. What was he thinking?

"Robin." Chrom said, quietly.

There was a moment where neither of them said a word.

"Help me up then." Chrom grunted. "I can feel the vulenary kicking in now, we don't have much time."

Robin nodded, and picked him up off the ground.

Their feelings could wait, for now, Chrom just had to get somewhere safe.

\---

Another blink. Another room.

This time he knew it well. The walls had paintings on them, there were two chairs around a chess table, and the bed was large and luxurious.

This was Chrom's room.

Looking towards the duo of desks, he saw Grima hunched over his own. It was strange seeing it cleaned off, with no papers or books cluttering it.

He blinked, and he was still there for once.

He tried to speak, but there was still no air.

So he thought. 

'Grima.' He thought, trying to make them somehow reach his double. 'What is this place?'

Grima tilted his head back. 

'A void. We're dead, Robin. This is it. Just you. Me. And whatever we both decide to envision.'

Robin tilted his head, and moved towards Grima. 

And blinked.

\---

Robin collapsed on the bed, shucking off his shoes and socks on the way down.

Chrom followed closely behind, untying this blue tie and throwing it on the chair behind him. He still looked so good in that white suit. Robin couldn't help but blush.

"Hey there handsome." He cooed, earning a genuine giggle from Chrom.

"Who, me? I think there's someone even more handsome on my bed right now." Chrom said.

Robin gasped dramatically. "Really? Where? Who are you hiding from me, Chrom?"

Chrom smiled as he pushed Robin down into the sheets and kissed him. Robin finally felt all the pressure and tension from the day slowly melt away under Chrom's hands.

He linked their fingers, and their rings gently clinked against each other.

"Mmm… that's still so strange to me." Robin said as Chrom took off his jacket. He rolled off of him and started undressing solely for the sake of getting the tightly fit tuxedo off.

"What is?" Chrom asked.

"Just a year ago, I was guarding a flock of sheep with a fire tome. Next thing I know I'm somehow marrying the Prince of Ylisse."

"Well, at least you're still a shepherd. Right?" Chrom said, helping Robin out of his button up shirt as they sat on the bed.

"True." Robin agreed. He let the silence hang for a second. "I wish Emmeryn and my mother were here to see how much we've grown."

Chrom frowned, pulling Robin's shirt off him before kissing his forehead. "I know, and I wish they were here too. Gods, could you imagine how much your mother would nag me about treating you right?"

"And I could imagine having the same talk with your sister too."

They smiled, imagining it for a moment. How it would feel with their whole families here.

"I miss them, Chrom." Robin sighed. "I really do. I put on a brave face, but I'd give anything to just see them again."

Chrom wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall. He looked him in the eyes, they were so deep and blue.

"I'm sure they saw the whole thing, wherever they are." Chrom said, holding Robin's head in his hands.

"I'm sure Emm is so proud of you too, Chrom." He smiled. "I know it."

Chrom pulled him into a kiss, letting himself just enjoy his husband for a moment. Robin pulled him back in when he tried to part, not letting him go for a second.

If they felt tired, they didn't show it.

\---

Robin opened his eyes and was now in a garden. The very one Chrom and himself had strolled through dozens of times. The only difference being the silence and complete darkness in the sky.

Grima was sitting on a bench, and Robin took no time to sit next to him.

'Will you at least tell me why I'm seeing these things?' Robin asked.

'I'm not choosing to let you see them, if that's what you think is happening.' Grima replied. 'I've been here once before, briefly, when I traveled to your universe. It might be this place is simply unable to understand how to deal with two of us, and so we are stuck here.'

Robin still couldn't wrap his head around this. Was he dead? Was he dreaming?

He closed his eyes.

\---

Chrom laid lifeless at his feet.

Robin's hands shot to his mouth as he felt the world stop around him.

No. No. No!

Validar couldn't influence him. Validar was dead. What was happening?

The pulse hit his head again, red veins shooting through his vision. He briefly registered cries for Chrom to get up before he turned on them.

He had to get away. He had to run. He had just killed his own husband.

Robin didn't know what to do, didn't know where to go.

So he just ran.

He ran far away from the battle, far away from the Shepherds, far away from his friends.

And when he couldn't run fast enough, he shed his cloak and ran faster.

They would find him, they would kill him. He wouldn't be able to explain himself. Why did he let Chrom get so close. Why did he leave all those years ago. Why did he make Chrom believe he was ever able to be trusted.

He stumbled on a stone, and fell down a dune of sand. His arms hurt as they dug into the coarse sand and his legs burned from running. When he stopped rolling, he didn't have the energy to stand back up.

Robin cried. He cried for himself, not being able to be stronger. He cried for Chrom, who would never breathe again. He cried for Lucina and Morgan, who would never see their fathers again. He cried for Lissa, who would have to take up the role of exalt.

He cried and cried until the tears stopped flowing. He cried until he felt the chill of night creeping into his bones.

He looked around. Robin had no idea where he was. The only things around him were dunes, rocks, and nothing else.

There was no where for him to go.

And when a voice he didn't recognize echoed in the back of his mind, he didn't have the will to push it back.

He let it over take him, and he felt the power run through his veins.

Grima opened his eyes, and could see everything.

\---

Robin opened his eyes and almost screamed.

That last vision had felt, more real than any of the others. He felt the pulsing, heard the voice, felt the pull.

And then opened his eyes to see the dragon's table before him. Grima was sitting before him.

'Well.' Grima began. 'Do you understand why this version of you gave in? Do you understand how lucky you are that you had a choice?'

Robin moved, he blinked, and nothing happened. 

'Don't think for a second that this vessel didn't love him any less. I'd argue that he even loved him more than you do.' Grima's voice echoed. 

Robin sat beside him. Grima's head was tucked into his knees. He was curled up in a vulnerable position.

They sat there in silence. Neither of them knowing what to do now that they were trapped. Robin didn't have any more visions.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever.

'... forgive me for prying.' Robin finally thought, breaking the silence. 'But… if you had to do it again, if you thought you could save Chrom, would you?'

Grima sighed. 'Forgive me for being human, but I would in a heartbeat.'

Robin sat there in silence again, pondering what to do.

'You're still me right?' Robin asked. 'As in, we share the same soul, right?'

'Something like that.' Grima replied. 'I'm not entirely sure how these dimensional differences work.'

'Then do you think we could use our powers together to get out of this?' Robin brought his hand to his chin as he thought. 'If you're correct and it's simply unable to let us pass due to there being two of us, then is there a way for us to merge our souls back into one?'

'You don't want this soul.' Grima growled. 'I gave it up for godhood, and if you think I'd ever give that up, you're wrong.'

Robin thought again.

'Don't you want to see everyone again?'

Grima looked away.

'I'd have your memories, we can find our mother's grave. We can apologize and make repairs. There's a whole universe waiting for Robin to return.'

He could feel the pull every now and then. As if someone was calling for him and he simply couldn't respond.

'Even if it's not your shepherds, they share the same souls. They just want their Robin back.'

Grima was shuddering.

'You want Robin back too.'

Grima stood and walked forwards, wings trailing behind him. He stood for a moment, hands clasped behind his back.

'... if we do merge into one, you'll have to feel everything I've felt. Every pain, every sorrow, every deadly thought that wracked my mind in times of weakness. Grima can handle it, but Robin may not.'

Robin stood up as well. 'And if we do merge into one, you'll also have to feel everything I've felt. The hope, the joy, the times spent with my companions. I'm willing to share it with you, I just know we both want to go home.'

Grima went still again. His body stone as he stood there.

Minutes, hours seemed to pass. And then he turned to hold a hand out to Robin.

'If you accept the suffering, I'll rescind my god hood. We can return to Ylisse, as one.'

Robin couldn't believe it. Grima had agreed.

He took his own hand.

'Let's just go home.'

\---

There was a flash of light. And then searing pain in his entire body. He felt his very essence being ripped apart and stitched back together.

He remembered everything, two timelines converging. He remembered his mother, he remembered escaping, he remembered Lucina when she first appeared. He also remembered Chrom's slow recovery, he remembered the tense battle in Valm, he remembered the years spent in isolation waiting for the perfect time to attack the entire world. 

And just like it started it stopped. Robin felt himself moving at inhuman speeds.

And then he felt nothing but warmth on his skin.

"...we have to do something!"

"What do you propose we do?"

Robin slowly opened his eyes. The glare of sunlight giving was to a pair of faces he knew well.

He took Chrom's hand, pulling him up to greet him once again.

The mark was gone.

"It's over now." Chrom said. And Robin could have cried right then and there.

Instead he simply wrapped his arms around Chrom's neck, and kissed him like he's been waiting to do for years.


End file.
